Ton sourire
by lillysatine
Summary: Clark découvre ses véritables sentiments grâce à une photo.Slash LexClark


**Auteur :** Satine

**Genre :** slash et c'est une fic très soft sur le couple Lex/Clark.

**Disclaimer : **les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas et c'est bien dommage. Hum, avoir Lex rien qu'à moi… « Sourire de totale béatitude ».

**Résumé :** Clark découvre ses véritables sentiments.

**Notes : **

- Dans cette histoire, Clark est mineur. Donc, si le fait qu'il puisse aimer un homme majeur vous choque, halte là !

- Ne connaissant pas l'agencement du manoir Luthor, je l'ai inventé. J'ai aussi imaginé comment Lillian pourrait être physiquement ( ne pas tenir compte de l'épisode memoria puisque la fic a été écrite avant que je voie l'épisode )ainsi que la description de la chambre de Lex.

- Je ne suis pas une grande fan de Lana. Elle est donc un peu maltraitée. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas !

- Enfin, j'ai écrit cette fic en me basant sur le point de vue de Clark. C'est un perso que j'ai du mal à maîtriser, donc j'espère que c'est quand même compréhensible !

Bonne lecture et j'attends vos commentaires !

_**TON SOURIRE**_

A l'instant précis où Madame Williams prononça son nom, Clark souhaita se trouva n'importe où ailleurs dans le monde que dans sa salle de physiques. Malheureusement, s'il avait de nombreux pouvoirs, échapper à son professeur n'en faisait actuellement pas partie.

C'est donc la mort dans l'âme qu'il se leva et alla au bureau récupérer la copie de son dernier devoir. Il n'eut même pas besoin de regarder la note pour savoir que c'était une catastrophe, il suffisait de voir la tête de madame Williams. Clark prit sa copie et retourna à sa place. Il jeta un coup d'œil et grimaça. Il avait eu un E, ses parents allaient le tuer. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute. Il avait étudié pour cette interrogation, seulement il n'y comprenait rien. Il n'y avait aucune solution. La physique et lui étaient fâchés et certainement à vie. La sonnerie interrompit ses pensées et prenant ses affaires, il se dirigea vers la sortie où il retrouva Pete et Chloé.

- Bon sang, je déteste cette prof, s'exclama Pete. Elle met des sales notes à tout le monde.

- Tu as eu combien ? Demanda Chloé.

Pete lui montra sa copie.

- Un D, comme moi. Mon cher Pete, bienvenue au club des nuls de la physique, reprit la jeune fille en tapotant amicalement l'épaule de son camarade. Et toi Clark ?

Ce dernier baissa la tête misérablement et murmura faiblement qu'il avait eu un E.

- Aie, fit Chloé d'un ton sympathique.

- Coucou tout le monde, interrompit soudain la voix joyeuse de Lana. Qu'est-ce qui se passe, vous en faîtes des têtes.

- Madame Williams nous a rendu nos copies et ça a été la cata généralisée, expliqua Pete.

- Ah oui, cette interro. La prof doit bien m'aimer car elle m'a mis un B. Je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Chloé leva les yeux au ciel en entendant les paroles de Lana. Décidemment, il fallait toujours qu'elle ramène tout à elle alors qu'elle avait bien vu que ses amis avaient eu de mauvaises notes. Mais c'était Lana et on ne pourrait la changer. Ne voulant pas provoquer une scène et sachant que si elle restait là, elle aller laissercours à son tempérament, la jeune fille s'excusa.

- Je vais vous laisser, je dois aller à La Torche pour finir un article. On se voit tout à l'heure.

- Je viens avec toi, dit Pete. Salut vous deux.

Et ils partirent tous les deux laissant Clark seul avec Lana. En temps normal, ce dernier aurait été fou de joie à l'idée de ce moment d'intimité avec la fille dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps mais pas aujourd'hui. Non, il était trop déprimé.

- Ca ne va pas ? C'est à cause de ta note ? Demanda soudain Lana en posant la main sur le bras de Clark.

Le jeune homme regarda la main de son amie sur son bras et fut étonné de ne rien ressentir.

En temps normal, le moindre contact avec elle lui faisait battre le cœur plus vite, lui donnait les mains moites et surtout, son ventre se réchauffait et il avait alors l'impression d'avoir des dizaines de papillons dans le ventre. Mais aujourd'hui, rien. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, depuis quelques temps il était confronté à cette absence d'émotions vis-à-vis de Lana.

Que lui arrivait-il ?

Se sentant encore plus déprimé qu'à la vue de sa note, il eut soudain envie de se cacher dans sa forteresse de la solitude. Clark prétexta alors que son père l'attendait pour faire des travaux et laissant une Lana plus que confuse, il s'en alla. Il se força à marcher normalement et une fois qu'il fut sûr d'être seul, il utilisa sa super vitesse et arriva en un rien de temps en vue de la ferme. Il s'arrêta et utilisa sa vision pour voir si ses parents étaient là. Il aperçut son père dans les champs et sa mère dans la cuisine en train de préparer un gâteau pour le repas du soir.

Le cœur de Clark se serra. Il ne voulait pas rentrer maintenant et leur faire face. Ceux-ci allaient certainement lui demander comment s'était passé sa journée et il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas leur mentir.

Il eut un rire ironique à cette pensée. Il pouvait mentir à tous ses amis sur ses origines mais pour une petite chose de rien du tout comme une note, il ne pouvait pas. Décidemment, il ne ferait jamais un bon joueur de poker.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne voulait pas rentrer et leur dire qu'il avait échoué à son devoir de physiques. Il savait que ses parents seraient compréhensifs en lui disant qu'il ferait mieux la prochaine fois mais Clark ne pourrait supporter de voir le regard de déception dans leurs yeux. Il désirait tellement que ses parents soient fiers de lui…Il hésita sur quoi faire. Et eut soudain une idée.

_Lex._

Oui, il pourrait aller le voir et lui expliquer la situation. Il savait que parler à son ami lui ferait du bien et lui donnerait le courage dont il manquait pour affronter le regard de ses parents. Et de plus, Lex pourrait certainement lui dire ce qui n'allait pas avec Lana. Ce dernier avait toujours eu de bons conseils. L'expérience sans doute. Il sourit à l'idée de voir son ami et se dirigea vers le manoir, l'esprit beaucoup plus serein.

Il se força à y aller à vitesse normale car savait que le manoir avait un système de sécurité très sophistiqué comportant un grand nombre de caméras. Et autant il désirait confier son secret un jour à Lex, autant il ne voulait pas que ce dernier l'apprenne comme ça. Et il y avait toujours le risque que Lionel soit là et voit les bandes. Non, autant éviter de jouer avec le feu.

Clark s'approcha de la porte et sonna. Quelques instants plus tard, la porte s'ouvrait devant Enrique, le maître d'hôtel.

- Bonjour monsieur Clark.

- Bonjour Enrique. Lex est ici ?

- Je suis désolé monsieur Clark mais monsieur Luthor est à Metropolis pour la journée et il ne rentrera que dans la soirée.

- Oh…

Clark baissa la tête pour cacher sa déception. Il se faisait une telle joie de voir Lex…Il soupira.

- Très bien, ce n'est pas grave. Je repasserais demain. Ce n'était pas important de toute façon.

Clark sourit faiblement et se prépara à s'en aller quand la voix d'Enrique l'interrompit.

- Monsieur Clark, attendez. Monsieur Luthor m'a dit de vous dire que si vous passiez, vous étiez libre de l'attendre et de faire comme chez vous.

Clark hésita. Il ne voulait pas déranger. Mais il se trouva vite en train d'acquiescer. Il allait attendre Lex et qui sait, il verrait peut-être son ami si ce dernier ne rentrait pas trop tard. Et en attendant, il allait explorer le manoir. Après tout, Lex venait bien de lui donner la permission de faire comme chez lui, non ? Et il devait bien s'avouer qu'il avait toujours voulu vagabonder à sa guise à travers toutes les pièces du manoir Luthor.

Il entra et Enrique le mena au bureau de Lex. Arrivé là, Clark s'assit et décida de faire ses devoirs pour le lendemain. Il n'avait que des mathématiques à faire et contrairement à la physique, il était assez bon. Il finit donc assez rapidement et se leva en souriant d'excitation.

- Manoir Luthor, à nous deux.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Clark avait visité tout le rez-de-chaussée. Il avait vu l'immense salle de bal, la salle d'armes, la piscine, la salle de sport et à ses côtés le sauna, la cuisine où madame Lewis, la cuisinière, lui avait d'ailleurs donné un morceau de gâteau au chocolat et plein d'autres pièces fermées à clé. Clark avait utilisé sa vision au rayon x mais c'étaient juste de simples pièces vides servant de débarras. Il se dirigea vers le premier étage et continua son exploration. Il vit beaucoup de chambres, certainement pour les invités car elles n'avaient pas l'air de servir. Il passa aussi devant une chambre fermée à clé et sa vision lui permit de savoir que c'était celle de Lionel. Il réprima un frisson et bougea rapidement même s'il savait que ce dernier vivait actuellement à Metropolis.

Finalement, il arriva à la dernière chambre de la maison et ouvrit doucement la porte.

Il sut instinctivement que c'était la chambre de Lex. Pourquoi, il n'aurait su le dire. Mais il en était certain. Il hésita. Devait-il entrer ?

Après tout, c'était la chambre de son ami, l'endroit le plus symbolique de l'intimité de ce dernier. Puis finalement, la curiosité et le désir d'en savoir plus sur Lex furent les plus forts et se promettant de ne rien toucher, il entra.

La chambre était immense mais cela n'étonna pas Clark. Connaissant son ami comme il le connaissait, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Un énorme lit double trônait à la droite de la chambre et le jeune homme réprima un sourire en voyant les couleurs des draps et du dessus de lit. Pourpre et noir, les couleurs préférés de Lex.

Clark regarda les murs. Ils étaient de couleur crème et plusieurs cadres le décoraient. Il s'approcha et reconnut des gravures représentant Alexandre Le Grand, le modèle de Lex. On y voyait le conquérant lors de ses différentes batailles galopant Bucéphale ou tout simplement le roi en compagnie de son ami intime Hephestiôn. Clark remarqua qu'il y avait plus de gravures représentant les deux principaux personnages de l'empire que d'illustrations sur les conquêtes d'Alexandre. Il se demanda brièvement la signification et nota dans un coin de sa tête d'en demander la raison à son ami.

Puis, il se dirigea vers les deux portes qui se trouvaient à sa gauche et ouvrit la première.

Devant lui, se trouvait une gigantesque salle de bains et inspectant la taille de la baignoire qui était tout en marbre et qui faisait aussi office de jacuzzi, Clark pensa qu'on pourrait facilement faire tenir dix personnes dedans. Quand à la douche qui se trouvait dans le coin à l'opposé, le même nombre de personnes auraient pu aussi tenir dedans. Clark sourit. Ah, Lex et ses goûts de luxe…Il constata sans surprise que l'armoire de toilette ne contenait aucun produit pour se raser. Après tout, Lex n'en avait pas l'utilité. Et avant de quitter la pièce, il ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir la bouteille de parfum de celui-ci. Il avait toujours aimé cette odeur sur son ami mais n'avait jamais osé lui demander quelle était son eau de toilette. Là, sa curiosité allait être satisfaite. Il prit le flacon et lut Kouros de Yves Saint Laurent. Il fronça les sourcils, il ne connaissait pas. Cela devait certainement être un produit que Lex importait. Encore une autre chose à lui demander.

Il quitta la salle de bains et ouvrit la deuxième porte. Il entra alors dans la pièce servant de penderie à son ami et émit un sifflement en voyant la quantité astronomique de vêtements que ce dernier possédait. Il secoua la tête.

- Ah Lex, toi et tes vêtements…Et en plus, constata t'il en les regardant de plus près, ils sont en majorité tous de la même couleur, pantalon noir et chemise en soie pourpre. Il y a d'autres couleurs comme lavande que tu portes aussi régulièrement mais on voit bien où vont tes goûts ! Et les chaussures, mon Dieu, tu pourrais en mettre un paire différente chaque jour pendant une année au moins.

Il sortit en souriant et s'approcha de l'immense fenêtre. Celle-ci donnait sur le parc derrière le manoir et on avait vraiment une vue magnifique.

- Tu as vraiment une belle chambre, murmura t'il en regardant une dernière fois autour de lui.

Il s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce quand un éclat de soleil attira soudain son attention. Il s'approcha alors de la table de chevet et constata qu'il y avait deux cadres et que c'était un rayon de soleil contre le verre qui avait attiré son attention.

Il prit le premier. Dessus, on pouvait y apercevoir une jeune femme rousse tenant un petit garçon dans ses bras. Ils se souriaient et semblaient complètement inattentifs au monde qui les entourait. Clark présuma que le petit garçon devait être Lex à environ quatre ou cinq ans. La femme devait donc certainement être la mère de ce dernier. Il n'avait jamais vu de photos de Lillian Luthor et sachant le sujet douloureux pour son ami, il n'avait jamais abordé la question. Clark observa alors pour la première fois l'une des deux seules femmes que Lex avait déclaré avoir aimées et trouva Lillian vraiment très belle. Elle avait un visage assez fin avec de longs cheveux roux tombant en cascade et ses yeux gris, dont Lex avait hérités, respirait l'intelligence, la joie de vivre mais surtout, l'immense amour qu'elle pouvait ressentir pour son fils. S'il avait du faire une comparaison, Clark l'aurait certainement décrite comme l'une des madones de Botticelli. Il laissa son doigt effleurer le visage de Lillian et murmura :

- Si vous saviez comme vous lui manquez …Il n'en parle pas mais je le connais et je sais qu'il souffre de votre disparition. J'espère que d'où vous êtes, vous veillez sur lui et êtes fière des efforts qu'il fait pour échapper à l'influence de son père.

Il reposa le cadre et se tourna légèrement pour prendre l'autre. Il le saisit et se figea.

C'était une photo de lui. Plus précisément une photo de lui en train de sourire.

Clark était confus. Pourquoi est-ce que Lex avait une photo de lui sur sa table de chevet ?

Malgré sa confusion et son étonnement, Clark ne put s'empêcher de se sentir flatté que Lex tienne à lui au point d'avoir une photo de lui à côté de sa mère. Il haussa les épaules et se dit que comme Lex n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis, cela devait être sa manière à lui d'exprimer son affection envers le seul qu'il avait. Oui, cela devait être ça.

_En attendant, quand est-ce que cette photo a été prise ? Voyons voir ça…Ah ça y est, je me rappelle. C'était au Talon lors de la soirée d'anniversaire de Chloé. J'étais en train de parler à Lex et il m'a fait un de ses magnifiques sourires et je lui ai souri à mon tour. Et c'est là que Chloé nous a pris en photo, oui je m'en rappelle parfaitement. Elle m'avait d'ailleurs envoyé les photos de la soirée mais je les ai rangés sans y faire plus attention. Je ne savais pas qu'elle les avait aussi envoyées à Lex. _

Il fronça les sourcils quand deux pensées simultanées lui traversèrent l'esprit.

_Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai dit que Lex avait un magnifique sourire ? Ce n'est pas qu'il n'en a pas un mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça…Et pourquoi est-ce que la pensée de Lex avec Chloé m'ennuie autant ? Après tout, si ma meilleure amie et mon meilleure ami ont des sentiments l'un pour l'autre, je devrais être heureux non ? Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela me gêne ?_

Il reposa la photo et commença à faire les cent pas dans la chambre. Cette méthode l'avait toujours aidé à mieux réfléchir et à recentrer ses idées.

_D'accord, première chose. Le sourire de Lex. Il ne sourit pratiquement jamais. Et quand il le fait, ce n'est pas sincère ou ce n'est qu'un simple effleurement des lèvres, comme s'il devait se forcer. Il n'y a qu'avec moi que son sourire est réel. Et à cette soirée d'anniversaire, comme il m'a fait un de ces trop rares sourires, je n'ai pas pu lui m'empêcher de lui sourire en retour. Lex devrait sourire plus souvent car il fait moins imposant, plus accessible et surtout, ses yeux s'illuminent. Il fait alors beaucoup plus jeune et surtout beaucoup plus séduisant._

Clark s'arrêta net.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je deviens dingue…Je suis en train de penser au sourire de mon ami.Tu vas pas bien mon vieux…

_Lex a un beau sourire c'est vrai et il devrait sourire plus car ainsi, je suis sûr qu'il aurait plus d'amis et que les gens passeraient l'extérieur Luthor pour voir l'intérieur. C'est tout. Oui, c'est seulement car je m'inquiète pour son bien-être._

Il hocha la tête, rassuré et reprit sa marche.

_Et quant à Chloé, elle ne peut pas aimer Lex. Je sais qu'elle en pince pour Pete même si elle ne veut pas le reconnaître. Mais si elle aimait vraiment Lex ? Non, ce n'est pas possible, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Les voir tous les deux ensemble…Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Mais non, je ne suis pas jaloux ou alors c'est car je tiens à Chloé._

Son visage prit une expression bornée. Mais elle ne dura pas longtemps et il poussa un soupir frustré. Il savait que ce qu'il se disait sonnait faux. Il fallait qu'il soit honnête avec lui-même.

Il décida d'arrêter sa marche car il allait finir par user le tapis de Lex et s'assit alors sur le lit.

- D'accord, reprenons depuis le début. J'aime beaucoup Chloé. C'est l'une de mes plus proches amies, si ce n'est la plus proche d'ailleurs. Je tiens énormément à elle et je ne veux que son bonheur. Mais autant la savoir avec Pete ne me pose aucun problème autant je ne supporte pas l'idée qu'elle soit avec Lex. Si j'ai un problème, ce n'est donc pas vis-à-vis d'elle mais plutôt vis-à-vis de Lex. La question est alors pourquoi ?

Clark posa alors ses genoux sur ses coudes et y appuya sa tête.

- Qu'est-ce que j'éprouve pour lui…C'est mon meilleur ami. La personne à qui je tiens le plus au monde. Je sais qu'il y a des secrets entre nous, que ce soit de sa part ou de la mienne. Mais cela n'empêche pas mes sentiments. C'est l'être le plus important de ma vie et je sais qu'il n'est pas comme son père, quoi qu'en disent les gens. Ils ne le connaissent pas. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'il a à l'intérieur de lui et ils ne veulent pas voir tous les efforts qu'il fait pour ne pas être comme Lionel. Mais moi, je le connais et je sais que c'est un être qui masque toujours ce qu'il éprouve par crainte d'être blessé. Il l'a déjà tellement été dans le passé à cause de son père…

Clark serra à cet instant les poings de rage. Comme il pouvait détester Lionel et son habileté à blesser son fils et à le faire se considérer comme un moins que rien.

- Ah Lex, je donnerais tout pour effacer les blessures de ton cœur…Et te voir sourire grâce à moi est la plus belle de mes récompenses. J'aime passer du temps avec toi. Tu es si cultivé, si intelligent et avec toi, tout est si facile. J'aime que tu m'accordes de ton temps si précieux car alors, je me sens important pour toi. Et quand tu n'en as pas à cause de tes affaires ou d'une femme, je suis triste. Je sais que je ne devrais pas ressentir ces émotions mais tu es mon meilleur ami et te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre me fait mal. Ta présence me manque alors terriblement…C'est normal après tout. Tu es la personne la plus proche de moi et la seule à qui je peux tout dire. Enfin, presque tout. Je voudrais tellement te dire la vérité sur mes origines mais mes parents me l'ont interdit. Mon père dit qu'il ne faut pas se fier à un Luthor mais moi, je sais que tu en as peut-être le nom mais que tu es avant tout Lex, l'être en qui j'ai le plus confiance. Un jour, je te dirais tout et je sais que tu ne me trahiras pas. J'en suis certain.

Clark se leva brusquement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que je suis en train de raconter ? On dirait une adolescente en train de parler de son petit ami. Je tiens à Lex mais c'est mon ami. C'est TOUT. Et ce n'est pas parce que je me sens bien en sa présence, que je me sens complet que ça change quelle chose. Et puis le fait que je le trouve sexy n'a strictement rien à voir. Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs penser à Lex sans ses vêtements et ne portant que son magnifique sourire n'a aucun effet pour moi.

Clark regarda son entrejambe et crut mourir en voyant une bosse provoquée par la pensée de son ami dévêtu.

- Oh mon Dieu, c'est impossible, je ne peux pas ressentir ça pour Lex. Je ne l'aime pas comme ça. Je ne suis pas amoureux de lui. C'est Lana que j'aime.

Clark regarda à nouveau son entre jambe et blêmit en voyant que la pensée de Lana avait fait disparaître toute son excitation.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive…Je ne peux pas être amoureux de lui, c'est impossible…Et d'ailleurs, je n'étais même pas jaloux de Victoria. Tu parles, j'ai crû mourir en les voyant tous les deux ensemble et heureusement que Lex n'étais pas amoureux d'elle car je crois que mon pauvre cœur ne l'aurait pas supporté…

Clark sentit ses jambes flageoler quand il comprit en un instant ses véritables sentiments pour Lex.

- Je l'aime, je suis amoureux de lui…Oh mon Dieu…

Sous le choc de savoir qu'il était tombé amoureux d'un homme et qui plus est de son meilleur ami, Clark s'effondra par terre. Et se releva en un instant en entendant le bruit d'une voiture approcher du manoir. Il reconnut alors le bruit de la nouvelle voiture de Lex, la panoz esperante que ce dernier avait acheté quelques jours avant de partir pour Metropolis.

Clark paniqua. Il ne voulait pas voir Lex. Pas maintenant alors qu'il venait de découvrir ses sentiments pour lui et qu'il ne savait absolument pas quoi en faire. Il sortit à toute vitesse de la chambre de son ami, espérant éviter ce dernier avant qu'il ne l'aperçoive. Mais ce fut trop tard quand il aperçut Lex en train de se diriger vers lui. Complètement affolé, Clark commença à courir et passa près de son ami sans s'arrêter. Il entendit les cris de ce dernier lui demandant de s'arrêter et ce qui se passait mais il ne ralentit pas et en rien de temps, il fut sorti du manoir. S'il s'était retourné, il aurait pu voir Lex regarder sa fuite d'un air confus avant de se tourner vers l'endroit d'où Clark était sorti. Il aurait vu alors un éclair de compréhension passer dans les yeux gris de son ami avant qu'une profonde expression de souffrance ne s'attarde sur son visage. Il l'aurait vu aussi se mordre les lèvres en fermant les yeux de désespoir. Mais Clark, trop occupé à fuir, ne se retourna pas et les sentiments de Lex face à sa fuite lui échappèrent.

Clark arriva à la ferme et rentra. Il aperçut ses parents dans la cuisine et se dirigea vers eux.

- Clark, tu vas bien, tu as l'air bouleversé, lui demanda immédiatement sa mère.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose à l'école ? Renchérit son père.

- Non, tout va bien répondit Clark en mentant. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai des devoirs à faire. Oh et si Lex appelle ou vient à la maison, je ne veux pas le voir ni lui parler.

Jonathan et Martha se regardèrent d'un air perplexe avant que sa mère ne reprenne la parole.

- Tu t'es disputé avec lui chéri ?

- Non maman, tout va très bien entre nous. C'est juste que je dois réfléchir à quelque chose qui le concerne et je ne veux pas le voir pour le moment à cause de ça. Tu comprends ?

Il se dirigea vers les escaliers et notant au passage le petit sourire de satisfaction sur le visage de son père à l'idée d'une probable dispute entre lui et Lex qu'il n'avait jamais beaucoup aimé, il ajouta.

- Lex et moi sommes toujours amis et ça, pour toujours. Ce qui se passe aujourd'hui n'a rien à y voir.

Et en un éclair, il disparut dans sa chambre.

Il devait réfléchir à la situation mais savait que Lex viendrait chez lui ou lui téléphonerait pour lui demander des explications sur son comportement. Et Clark ne voulait pas encore le revoir. Pas avant d'avoir vraiment analysé, compris et su quoi faire de ses nouveaux sentiments pour son ami. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à ses parents de faire barrage. Et effectivement, quelques instants plus tard, il entendait le bruit d'une puissante voiture s'arrêter devant chez eux. Clark attendit le cœur battant puis au bout de quelques minutes, la voiture redémarra. Il savait que Lex n'en resterait pas là mais pour l'instant, il était tranquille.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et laissa son esprit vagabonder autour des événements de l'après-midi.

_D'accord, je viens pour voir Lex au sujet d'une note et de Lana et j'en ressors en étant amoureux de lui. Je ne veux pas de ces sentiments. Je ne veux pas aimer un homme. Je suis déjà assez différent comme ça alors je ne veux pas en plus être homo. Non, je ne veux pas de ce label. De toute façon, Lex est hétérosexuel. Il n'y a qu'à voir toutes ses petites amies. Et même s'il ne l'était pas, il est bien trop sophistiqué pour aimer un simple garçon de ferme comme moi. N'oublions pas également le fait que je suis mineur et que papa aurait une attaque si je sortais avec un Luthor. Il déteste déjà Lex alors que nous sommes seulement amis alors si en plus c'était mon petit ami…Non, je ne peux pas avoir ces sentiments pour Lex. Mon amour pour lui ne m'apportera que de la souffrance, de la désillusion et de la peine autour de moi. Je dois les oublier. C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Pour cela, je ne vois qu'une solution. Je vais t'éviter Lex, jusqu'à ce que ces sentiments partent. Et en attendant, je vais essayer de tomber amoureux de Lana. Quand tout sera alors redevenu normal, quand je ne serais plus autant amoureux de toi, nous nous reverrons et notre amitié repartira comme avant. Oui, c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire…_

Il ignora son cœur lourd et descendit dîner. Ses parents ne lui posèrent aucune question mais Clark sentit qu'ils étaient inquiets. A la fin, il s'excusa rapidement et quitta la cuisine. Au moment où il sortait, le téléphone sonna. Clark sut instinctivement que c'était Lex. Il se raidit et attendit que sa mère décroche.

- Allô ?

- …  
- Bonsoir Lex. Non, je suis désolée, il est déjà couché. Peut-être aurez-vous plus de chance demain.

Clark n'attendit pas la fin de la conversation et se précipita dans sa chambre. Il ne voulait pas penser plus à Lex et à ce qu'il avait décidé. Cela faisait trop mal…Il se déshabilla et se glissa dans son lit.

_Ne t'inquiète pas Lex. Bientôt, j'aurais oublié mes sentiments pour toi et tout redeviendra comme avant. Nous serons à nouveau les meilleurs amis du monde et cela, sans aucune ambiguïté. Et comme tu me l'as dit une fois, notre amitié entrera dans la légende. En attendant, excuse-moi mais pour que mes sentiments disparaissent, il va falloir que je t'évite. Mais ça sera bientôt fini. Bientôt…_

Et sur cette promesse, Clark s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

Clark était misérable. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot pour décrire son état actuel. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il évitait Lex et une semaine qu'il vivait un enfer. Au départ, il avait pensé que ce serait facile de ne plus voir son ami mais plus le temps passait et plus Clark se sentait malheureux. S'il n'avait pas su qu'il aimait Lex de tout son cœur, ses sentiments de déprime l'auraient certainement éclairé sur la véritable nature des sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour son ami.

Clark soupira et se retourna dans son lit où il s'était jeté sitôt l'école terminée.

Une semaine et il n'y avait aucune avancée en vue. Pourtant, il avait évité Lex le plus possible. Il n'allait plus ainsi au Talon quand il savait que son ami y était et quand ce dernier avait besoin qu'on lui délivre des produits de la ferme, c'était désormais Jonathan qui s'en chargeait. Il ne répondait plus non plus au téléphone par crainte que ce soit Lex et quand son ami venait à la ferme, ses parents avaient pour consigne expresse de dire qu'il était absent. Le pire était sûrement quand il quittait l'école et qu'il voyait Lex accoudé à une de ses superbes voitures. Clark devait alors prétendre qu'il avait oublié quelque chose dans son casier pour pouvoir revenir à l'intérieur de l'établissement et passer par l'arrière.

Eviter son ami était dur et le tuait à petit feu mais ce n'était rien face à ce qu'il devait endurer avec Lana. Ayant décidé de tomber amoureux d'elle, il passait le plus clair de son temps à ses côtés. Et se demandait chaque fois comment il avait pu penser être attiré par elle. C'était une jolie fille mais qui ne pensait qu'à elle-même. Sur n'importe quel sujet, elle ramenait la conversation sur sa petite personne et sur ses malheurs depuis la disparition de ses parents.

Quand il avait entendu ça, Clark n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel. Lex avait lui aussi perdu un parent qu'il chérissait et il n'en parlait jamais. Alors pourquoi est-ce que Lana éprouvait toujours le besoin d'en parler ? Cette attitude énervait le jeune homme au plus haut point mais il se contenait, persuadé qu'elle avait un bon fond sous ce couvert d'égoïsme.

Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir mal à l'aise quand à chaque fois qu'il essayait d'aborder un sujet relatif à autre chose qu'à elle ou d'émettre une idée sur un quelconque sujet, elle le rejetait comme si elle s'en fichait. Au moins, Lex avait la décence de l'écouter même s'il ne partageait pas spécialement les idées de son ami.

_Non, je ne dois pas penser à lui. Je dois oublier mes sentiments pour lui. Ah Lex, si tu savais comme tu me manques, je t'aime…Non, je ne dois pas l'aimer. Je dois aimer Lana. Mais elle est si superficielle et je n'ai aucune attirance pour elle…_

Clark se retourna sur son ventre et enfouit sa tête dans son oreiller. Pourquoi sa vie était-elle si compliquée ?

Il entendit au loin le téléphone sonner mais ne bougea pas sachant que si c'était un de ses amis, sa mère l'appellerait. Et si c'était Lex, elle dirait qu'il n'était pas là.

_Lex, tu me manques tellement…Ne plus voir ton sourire, ne plus entendre ta voix, c'est si dur…_

- Clark ?

Ce dernier se redressa en entendant la voix de sa mère qui venait d'entrer dans sa chambre.

- Maman ?

Martha s'approcha du lit de son fils et s'assit.

- Clark écoute. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe entre toi et Lex mais…

- Mais ? Demanda Clark d'une voix inquiète. Il savait qu'il n'allait pas aimer ce que sa mère allait lui annoncer.

- C'était Lex au téléphone. Il a demandé à discuter avec toi. J'ai alors dit que tu n'étais pas là. Sa voix est devenue glaciale et il m'a dit de te dire que puisque tu ne voulais plus lui parler, ce n'était plus la peine qu'il reste au manoir. Clark, Lex rentre à Metropolis et c'est définitif. Il ne reviendra plus à Smallville.

- Lex quitte Smallville, demanda Clark d'une toute petite voix.

- Oui mon cœur.

- Je…Je ne le reverrais plus…

Et Clark éclata en sanglots.

- Oh chéri…

Martha prit alors son fils dans les bras et commença à le bercer comme lorsqu'il était enfant et qu'il avait un gros chagrin. En règle générale, tout redevenait normal en un rien de temps car ayant un tempérament assez enjoué, son fils ne restait pas longtemps malheureux. Mais là, elle supposait que c'était plus important qu'une simple dispute avec un ami ou une mauvaise note. Non, là cela concernait le cœur de son fils. Elle n'était pas aveugle et avait bien vu que Clark avait des sentiments pour son ami et que c'était la raison pour laquelle il évitait Lex depuis une semaine. Mais pourquoi ?

- Clark, dis-moi ce qui se passe ? C'est à cause de Lex ? Elle sentit son fils acquiescer et continua. Tu l'aimes n'est-ce pas ?

Clark se raidit contre elle et se redressa.

- Mais comment…

- Clark, je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai vu la manière dont tes yeux s'illuminent quand tu parles de lui, ne serait-ce que pour raconter ce que vous avez fait ou quand tu le défends devant ton père. Il y a aussi le fait que quand tu as du temps libre, tu ne le passes qu'avec lui. Et cette manière que tu as de prononcer son nom avec des inflexions presque tendres...

Son fils rougit.

- Est-ce que ça te dérange, lui demanda t'il d'une voix hésitante.

Martha soupira.

- Je ne peux pas dire que je sois très emballée par le fait que tu aimes un homme et qui plus est un Luthor mais si tu es heureux, c'est tout ce qui compte. Ton père par contre ne sera pas du même avis que moi.

- Cela n'a pas d'importance maman car ces sentiments vont disparaître.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Je ne veux pas aimer Lex. Je ne veux pas être homosexuel. Je suis déjà extraterrestre et je ne veux pas avoir une autre bizarrerie à rajouter. Et puis Lex aime les femmes alors.

Martha vit son fils baisser la tête pour cacher ses larmes.

- C'est donc pour ça que tu l'évites alors ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix douce.

- Oui. Si je ne le vois plus, mes sentiments disparaîtront et je ne souffrirais plus de cet amour à sens unique. Et avec un peu de chance, je tomberais amoureux de Lana, conclut-il d'une voix presque dégoûtée.

- Tu devrais alors être content qu'il quitte Smallville. Etant loin de lui, tes sentiments vont complètement disparaître si j'ai bien compris. Et tu seras libre avec Lana. C'est bien ce que tu veux ?

- Non, répondit son fils d'une toute petite voix. Je l'aime et je ne veux pas aimer Lana. Je ne veux que l'aimer lui. Mais je ne veux pas souffrir. Je ne veux pas être encore plus anormal que je ne le suis déjà et surtout, je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette…

- Clark, tu n'es pas anormal. Tu es quelqu'un avec plus de dons que les autres mais ça ne fait pas de toi un monstre pour autant. Tu es avant tout Clark Kent notre fils et nous t'aimons pour ce que tu es. Et si tu es homosexuel, cela ne change strictement pas la façon dont nous te voyons. Quant à Lex, tu dois avoir le courage de prendre le risque qu'il te rejette. Tu dois aller le voir et lui dire ce que tu ressens. Tu verras alors sa réaction. Il peut te rejeter et je ne te mentirais pas, ça ne sera pas évident à supporter car un chagrin d'amour n'est jamais facile. Mais tu ne peux rester là à te morfondre et à te lamenter sur ton propre sort. Tu dois aller de l'avant et pas te cacher derrière de fausses excuses car tu as peur de sa réaction et de souffrir. Et crois-moi, si tout se passe pour le mieux, tu ne regretteras pas d'avoir pris ce risque car tu seras le plus heureux des hommes.

- Oh maman…Dit Clark en se jetant à nouveau dans les bras de sa mère. Je t'aime tellement…Et je suis si heureux de t'avoir.

Martha se dégagea doucement.

- Va le voir avant qu'il ne parte.

Clark se leva.

- Merci.

Et en un éclair, il fut parti.

Restée seule, Martha soupira. Elle ne voulait que le bonheur de Clark et savait qu'il serait heureux avec Lex. Mais pouvait-on faire confiance à ce dernier? Il y avait la question des pouvoirs de Clark et nul doute que si tout se passait bien entre les deux garçons, son fils révèlerait la vérité à Lex. Elle n'avait qu'à espérer que celui-ci mérite la confiance que Clark semblait lui accorder. Sinon, elle veillerait personnellement à ce que Lex souffre et pas même le fait qu'il soit un Luthor ne pourrait alors le protéger.En attendant de savoir ce qui allait se passer, elle allait essayer d'aborder doucement la question de la relation de Clark et Lex avec Jonathan. Ca n'allait pas être facile mais c'était une femme de ressources. Elle quitta la chambre et partit à la recherche de son mari.

Arrivé aux abords du manoir, Clark ralentit et scanna les lieux pour savoir où se trouvait son ami. Ce dernier était dans son bureau et tapotait furieusement sur le clavier de son portable.

Clark regarda pour savoir s'il y avait d'autre personne au manoir mais ce dernier était désert.

Lex avait déjà du les renvoyer à Metropolis. Parfait, ils ne seraient pas dérangés pour la grande confession. Le jeune homme sentit son cœur s'accélérer et décida d'entrer avant qu'il ne perde tout son courage. Sa mère avait raison. Il aimait Lex, de tout son cœur et tant pis si ce dernier le rejetait. Au moins, il aurait eu le courage de lui dire. Il espérait seulement que son ami comprendrait pourquoi il l'avait évité et qu'il ne quitterait pas Smallville. Il ne pourrait pas le supporter.

Clark s'approcha du manoir, entra et se dirigea vers le bureau.

- Lex ?

Ce dernier sursauta et ses yeux se rétrécirent en voyant qui était là.

- Mais regardez qui est là. Ne serait-ce pas Clark Kent ? En fait, j'ai des doutes vu que ce dernier qui prétendait être mon meilleur ami, vient de passer la semaine à m'éviter.

Clark tressaillit devant la voix glaciale de son ami.

- Lex, écoute je…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Coupa brusquement ce dernier. Je suis en train de préparer mon départ pour Metropolis et je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à t'accorder.

Clark regarda le visage fermé de son ami et sut que son ami cachait sa blessure en portant le fameux masque Luthor.

C'était le moment.

- Je suis venu t'expliquer.

Lex eut un rire amer.

- M'expliquer quoi ? Que lorsque tu es rentré dans ma chambre et vu ta photo, tu as été tellement dégoûté de mes sentiments pour toi que tu es parti comme si tu avais la mort à tes trousses ? Que ce que j'éprouve pour toi te fait tellement horreur que tu en viens à m'éviter ? Ce n'est pas la peine, j'ai compris. Alors si c'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire, tu connais le chemin. Et adieu.

Et Lex se replongea dans son ordinateur.

Clark était confus. Mais de quoi parlait-il ? Il n'était absolument pas horrifié par les sentiments de Lex. Au contraire, il était très flatté que ce dernier le considère comme son meilleur ami. Alors ?

- De quoi parles-tu Lex ?

Ce dernier soupira en voyant que Clark était toujours là.

- Oh je t'en prie Clark. Même toi tu n'es pas si stupide. Je parle de ce que j'éprouve pour toi. Je t'aime, tu es content ? Et je sais que le fait de savoir que je suis amoureux de toi te révulse. Je l'ai bien vu à la charmante manière que tu as eu de m'éviter toute la semaine. Ca fait mal Clark. Je savais très bien que tu ne réciproquerais pas mes sentiments mais je pensais qu'au moins, tu m'accepterais comme je suis et que tu ne me fuirais pas. Tu sais ce que j'ai pu ressentir en voyant mon meilleur ami me fuir comme la peste à cause de mes sentiments ? J'ai cru mourir. Mais tu t'en fiches n'est-ce pas, alors je me demande pourquoi je te raconte tout ça. S'il te plait Clark, va t'en…Termina Lex d'une voix défaite et en refusant de croiser son regard.

Clark était tétanisé de bonheur. Il venait d'entendre les mots que son cœur désirait le plus entendre ! Lex l'aimait ! C'était le plus beau jour de sa vie !

Un grand sourire éclaira soudain son visage et il s'approcha du bureau de son ami.

- Non, je ne partirais pas. Nous devons parler, Lex.

Ce dernier se leva soudain et alla près de la fenêtre.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire Clark.

Ce dernier le rejoignit et posa les mains sur les épaules de son ami. Il sentit Lex frissonner.

- Lex, je suis désolé pour la semaine qui vient de se passer mais tu dois savoir une chose. Si je t'ai évité, ce n'est absolument pas à cause de tes sentiments pour moi. En fait, je ne les connaissais pas il y a encore quelques minutes.

Clark sentit Lex se raidir et se retourner brusquement.

- Quoi ?

- Tu as bien entendu Lex. Il y a encore quelques minutes, je ne savais pas que tu étais amoureux de moi.

Lex ferma les yeux et pâlit.

- Oh mon Dieu, dîtes-moi que c'est un cauchemar…

Il rouvrit les yeux.

- On ne peut pas prétendre que les cinq dernières minutes n'ont jamais existé ? Demanda t'il d'une petite voix pleine d'espérance.

Clark sourit.

- Non, on ne peut pas.

Lex baissa la tête en signe de défaite. Mais Clark eut le temps de voir une expression de peine passer dans les magnifiques yeux gris de son ami.

- Pourquoi, demanda Lex d'une voix lasse.

- Parce que je t'aime aussi Lex. Depuis certainement le premier jour même si je ne m'en suis aperçu que récemment.

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. La voix de Lex était vibrante de colère. Je sais que tu aimes Lana. Alors ce n'est pas la peine de me donner ta pitié.

- Lex, tu ne comprends pas. Je t'aime toi et seulement toi. Dieu me préserve de tomber amoureux de Lana. Brrr, j'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser…

Lex était confus et ça se voyait clairement sur son visage.

- Mais je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi m'as-tu évité alors ?

- Tout simplement car en voyant ma réaction sur photo à ton magnifique sourire, j'ai compris que j'étais tombé amoureux de toi. Et je vais être sincère, j'ai paniqué car je ne voulais pas aimer un homme. Qui plus est, un Luthor clairement hétérosexuel. Je ne voulais pas de ces sentiments car je ne voulais pas souffrir. J'ai alors pensé que si je t'évitais, mes sentiments s'en iraient d'eux-mêmes et que nous pourrions revenir à notre amitié. Mais j'avais tort et j'ai vécu une semaine d'enfer. C'est quand tu as appelé tout à l'heure pour me dire que tu quittais Smallville que j'ai craqué devant ma mère. Elle a été formidable car elle m'a dit qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à être homosexuel et qu'elle et mon père m'aimeraient toujours autant. Elle m'a aussi dit de faire face à mes sentiments et de te dire la vérité. Car sinon, je le regretterais toute ma vie. C'est donc sur ses conseils que je suis venu et si au départ, j'étais terrifié de ta réaction, je sais maintenant que tu m'aimes et je suis le plus heureux des hommes.

Lex resta silencieux un moment.

- Ta mère est une sage femme. Mais dis-moi, tu es sûr de toi ?

Clark sourit tendrement et prenant la main de Lex, il la posa sur son cœur.

- Oui, je suis sûr que moi Clark Jérôme Kent aime éperdument, à la folie, passionnément Alexander Joseph Luthor.

Un magnifique sourire sourire éclaira alors le visage de Lex et le cœur de Clark battit un petit peu plus fort.

- Oh Clark, si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends que tu me dises ces mots. Je suis si heureux et je t'aime tellement. Depuis le premier jour où j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi pour être exact. Mais je n'ai jamais osé te dire quoi que ce soit et je me contentais de notre amitié. Lorsque je t'ai vu sortir de ma chambre avec cette expression de panique sur le visage, j'ai cru que tu avais découvert mes sentiments pour toi. J'ai alors voulu t'expliquer en priant pour que notre amitié reste intacte mais tu as commencé à m'éviter. J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais plus avoir affaire à moi à cause de ces sentiments, que je te dégoûtais et j'ai senti mon cœur se briser...C'est pour ça que j'ai voulu quitter Smallville et repartir à Metropolis. Je ne voulais plus être à côtés de toi et vivre cet enfer en sachant que tu ne voulais plus me voir. Si tu savais comme je suis heureux que ce ne soit qu'un stupide malentendu et que tu m'aimes comme je t'aime…

- Tu ne pars plus alors ? Demanda Clark d'une voix inquiète.

- Maintenant que je sais que tu m'aimes, personne, pas même Lionel ne me fera quitter Smallville.

Clark poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Tant mieux.

- Mais dis-moi, que pense ta mère de tout ceci ? Et ton père est au courant ?

- Ma mère ne veut que mon bonheur et elle sera heureuse de savoir que je suis heureux avec toi. Quant à mon père, il devra accepter la situation car jamais je ne renoncerais à toi. Je t'ai trouvé et je te garde à vie, répondit fermement Clark.

- Oui personne ne pourra nous séparer, acquiesça Lex en posant son front contre celui de son ami. Les regards des deux garçons se croisèrent et restèrent fixés l'un à l'autre. Ni ton père, ni le mien, ni personne. Tu es à moi pour toujours Clark Kent comme je suis à toi pour l'éternité. La seule chose dont il faudra faire attention est que tu es mineur. Nous devrons être discret car autant je t'aime, autant je ne veux pas que tu aies à venir me voir en prison.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Lex. Nous serons discret et le jour de ma majorité, nous serons enfin libre de faire ce que nous voulons.

Pour toute réponse, Lex prit les lèvres de Clark dans un langoureux et sensuel premier baiser qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle.

Clark serra fort le corps de Lex contre lui et sut que c'était le moment de dire la vérité à celui-ci sur ses origines. Pour lui, une relation était basée sur la confiance et il aimait trop Lex pour qu'il y ait des secrets entre eux plus longtemps. Non, s'il voulait que leur histoire marche, il ne devait plus avoir aucun mystère entre eux.

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de son ami et plongeant son regard dans le sien, il murmura.

- Lex, il faut que je te dise la vérité sur moi.

Ce dernier parut étonné et un de ces trop rares sourires éclaira soudain son visage, montrant tout son amour et sa dévotion pour Clark quand il comprit que son ami allait enfin lui révéler ses secrets, allait enfin lui faire confiance.

Ce dernier se sentit flageoler devant l'intensité des émotions qu'il ressentit à la vue de ce sourire qui il le savait n'était adressé qu'à lui seul et sut alors que tout serait bien dans son monde.


End file.
